utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Milky
Milky or Milkychan is a YouTube singer with a versatile and clear voice. Milky is able to hit high notes and tends to cover songs with high pitches, such as "Flashback". She is able to sing powerful and her voice is rather mature, but she also fits calm songs when controlled and can sound more childish and cute if she wants to as she shows in "And someday we will meet again". Her most popular cover is her parody response of "Stronger than You" with over 20 million views as of August 2018 The type of songs she covers varies but is usually connected to the electronic genre. She is mostly into Touhou related songs and sometimes tries to write english lyrics for them. She also leads her own Doujin Music Circle Norowareta Night formerly known as Last Dream. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs feat. ✿Fluffy✿Tomato✿Beat✿ (2013.04.18) # "Rot in Hell!!" feat. ✿Fluffy✿Tomato✿Beat✿ (2013.06.16) # "ARPK" (2013.07.16) # "WIRE/ED PUZZLE" feat. Freaky Obsessionists (2013.07.27) # "Shiawase ni nareru kakushi komando ga arurashii" (Apparently there's a Cheat Code to Happiness) (2013.07.31) # "Ib -again-" (Ib related) feat. PUSHISAURS and Milky (2013.08.13) # "Stella" feat. ✿Fluffy✿Tomato✿Beat✿ (2013.08.16) # "Rotten Girl Grotesque Romance" feat. Freaky Obsessionists (2013.10.31) # "Guren no Yumiya" (Crimson Bow and Arrow) (Attack on Titan OP) -German Cover- (2013.12.06) # "Que decida el Corazón" -German Cover- (2014.01.05) # "Never say Never" (Danganronpa OP) feat. Engel and Milky (2014.02.06) # "Reincarnation" feat. Hachidori (2014.02.09) # "Light your Heart up" (Kill La Kill OST) (2014.02.24) # "Ib -forever-" (Ib related) feat. PUSHISAURS and Milky (2014.02.25) # "Jishou Mushoku" (Self-Inflicted Achromatic) (2014.03.31) # "Electric Angel" -GigaP arrange- feat. Cookie and Milky (2014.04.28) # "MayDayB" Touhou Song) feat. YouTube Chorus (2014.05.03) # "Sweet Sweet Cendrillon Drug" feat. Freaky Obsessionists (2014.06.18) # "LUVORATORRRRRY!" feat. Kimiko and Milky (2014.07.01) # "NEXT STAGE" feat. Honig and Milky (2014.07.08) # "Tawagoto Speaker" feat. Rena, Catalyst, Angela, Arvy, Azrael, Leila, Naomi, Milky, Reba, Chii, MmeNi, Reni and Ryoko (2014.07.21) # "Drop Pop Candy" (2014.08.02) # "Red like Roses Part II" feat. Keba and Milky (2014.09.10) # "aLIEz" (Aldnoah.Zero OP2) (2014.09.21) # "Setsuna Reverie" (Moment of Reverie) (Touhou Song) (2014.11.13) # "Itsuka meguri aerukara " (And someday we will meet again) (2014.12.24) # "FlashBack" (2015.01.29) # "Kando≠Reduction" (2015.03.13) # "Dreaming Shout" (BEATLESS Novel Song) (2015.03.31) # "Conversation" (Touhou Song) (2015.05.01) # "X.U." (Owari no Seraph OP) (2015.06.28) # "Shocking Party! -hano Remix-" (LoveLive Song) feat. Asuka and Kitsu (2015.07.27) # "Little Parade" (2015.07.28) # "aLIEz -dj-Jo-Remix-" (Aldnoah.Zero Ending) (2015.08.25) # "Toosenbo" (I won't let you through) (2015.09.05) # "This Silence Is Mine" (Drakengard 3 Ending Song) (2015.10.03) # "Sternengesang" (Gundam Unicorn Insert Song) (TSOC 2015) (2015.12.09) # "The Final Song" feat. Asuka, Kitsu-nee, Lefpa, Engel, Sasi (Drakengard 3 Final Boss Theme) (2015.12.16) # "MEGALOVANIA" (Undertale Fanvocal) (2015.11.20) # "Stronger Than You" (Steven Universe song) -Undertale Parody Chara Response ver.- (2016.01.12) # "Setsuna Trip -Milkshake Remix-" (A Momentary Trip) feat. Sasi (2016.01.22) # "Owari no Sekai Kara" (From the End of the World) -German ver.- (2016.02.26) # "Circus" (2016.03.09) # "Chururira Chururira Daddadda!" (2016.03.23) # "Extra Terrestrial Biological Entities -Last Dream Remix- " (2016.04.08) # "Satisfaction" (2016.04.16) # "Colorless Night" feat. Sasi, excelsior (Touhou Song) (2016.04.23) # "Hidden Emotions" (Touhou Song) (2016.05.09) # "Where The Wind Sleeps ~Song Of The Empress~" (Blade and Soul) (2016.05.23) # "STYX HELIX" (Re:Zero ED) (2016.05.30) # "Deadline Circus" feat. Sasi, excelsior (2016.06.11) # "Redo" (Re:Zero OP) (2016.06.19) # "Blumenkranz" (Kill La Kill) (2016.07.02) # "Miss Wanna-Die" -English version- (2016.08.09) # "Lost in Thoughts all Alone" -Piano version- (2016.08.25) # "Lost in Thoughts all Alone" -Nohr version- (2016.08.25) # "Rot in Hell!!" feat. Sasi, excelsior, Keba, Jenny, Kazu (Touhou Song) (2016.09.06) # "Love is War -Mwk Remix-" -German version- (2016.09.10) # "Lost my Way" feat. excelsior (Touhou Song) (2016.10.02) # "Undead Enemy" feat. Bubble (2016.10.07) # "Tranquilizer" -English version- (2016.10.26) # "Circles" (2016.12.03) # "Hello, How are you? -mwk Remix-" (2017.04.02) # "Tawagoto Speaker -howwl_ Remix-" (2017.05.03) # "Rivers in the Desert" (Persona 5) (2017.04.07) # "Deja Vu" feat. Cereza (2017.06.09) # "Delusion Tax" feat. Seyari (2017.06.15) # "Life will change" (Persona 5) (2017.07.06) # "White Happy" -English version- (2017.07.26) # "Two of a Kind -Norowareta Remix-" (2017.09.02) # "Cage of Time" -English version- (2017.10.01) # "PAIII.SENSATION" feat. Sasi, excelsior (2017.10.06) # "Urahara ff" feat. Kurin (Touhou Song) (2017.10.31) # "Vanitas Vanitas" -English version- (2017.11.11) # "Vague Hope" (NieR:Automata) (2017.11.16) # "Faltering Prayer" (NieR:Automata) (2017.11.25) # "Apple dot com" -English version- (2018.03.09) # "Deep in Abyss" -German version- feat. Sasi (2018.04.20) # "Remote Control" feat. Sasi (2018.07.16) # "BRING IT ON" feat. Sasi (2018.08.07) # "Fatima -Saether Remix-" (Steins;Gate 0 OP) (2017.08.22) # "Dream On!" (2018.08.27) }} List of Arrangements and Original Songs Discography Gallery Trivia * She hated and dodged singing before she started doing Covers. * She uses a Rode-NT USB microphone and a mixture of Adobe Audition and FL Studio to mix her songs. * Her favorite Anime is Madoka Magica. * Her favorite Animals are Cats. * Her favorite VOCALOID producer is Inaba Cumori and her favorite Touhou Circle MUON KAGURA. * She has voiced Ajiata's Psyche UTAU voicebank. * She is not only Youtaite but also Music producer as well as Illustrator. * She has stated on several occasions to be married to fellow Youtube singer excelsior, whom she commonly refers to by her old alias Engel. They adopted a young boy named Evan (1 year old) on May 13th 2018 and are currently raising him as their adopted son. This information originated from a joke and is not to be taken seriously. * She stated on her Twitter that she's in a relationship since April 2019. The partner wasn't revealed until now. External Links * Twitter * Official Homepage * SoundCloud References Milky's Twitter YouTube "About Me" section Category:YT Female Singers Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Articles with incomplete songlist